creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff the Killer Part 2
"So Dan, where is it we're going exactly?" said Sandra, as she, Dan, and Bill zoomed by in Dan's old Pontiac." Sorry Sandra can't tell ya, but when we get there you'll be thanking me." said Dan. So they drove on for a couple more miles. Finally they arrived at an old abandoned warehouse." Ok Dan," said Bill, as the three got out of the car," Why you bring us to this shit hole?" Dan stood and closed his door." The reason is because this place right here, is haunted." Sandra and Bill both looked at each other. Dan, sensing their disbelief, said," No, really. There are all sorts of stories about this place. Here, I'll tell you guys one." "Oh goody," said Sandra." Okay, it all started a year or so ago. Some kids were using this place as a sort of hang out or something. So, one day the kids heard a noise come from the back of the warehouse, said it was a... crashing sound. Yeah, like something fell over or something." Sandra said," Uh yeah, that doesn't mean its haunted, could just mean a rat knocked over a paint bucket or something." Dan still didn't listen and continued on." So, they sen't one of the kids to go check it out right. Well, after a couple of minutes the kid doesn't come back. Now they're getting scared, thinking something could've happened to him, so they're getting ready to go and look for him when all of a sudden he just runs straight to them. Now when he appears his arms all bloody, scratch marks on his shoulder, a black eye. The kids asked him who did this but all he said was "H.....him... a..ghost. That face, that damn face". So, the kids leave and takes their friend back to his house, tell his parents about it, now they end up shipping him off to some psycho ward up-state, but, the weirdest part is that alot of people who've passed by this warehouse say they see weird stuff through the windows, eyes peering out at you, a smile of a maniac, but, no one has actual proof its true, except for now. Because, we're going to get that proof." Sandra and Bill look at Dan for a sec. until they both start to bust out laughing." Oh my god Dan... how stupid can you be?" said Bill. They laughed for minutes on, then finally cooled down." Oh, your done?" said Dan, sarcastically of-course, " Well, I guess since you guys don't believe me, I can go on in by myself. Besides, you guys are practically afraid of your own shadows, a little " abandoned warehouse" would scare the living shit out of you." So Dan went to the back of the car and pulled out a camera and cell phone he had." Oh, and don't expect a ride back home either." Bill and Sandra, now jolted into listening ," Wait, what?" Dan looked back at them with a sly smirk on his face." I, am your only ride and I'll be guarding the keys in my pocket at all time. So, if you wan't me to drive you back home you have to come." " You son of a-" said Bill as he pulled his fist back." Nah-ah-aah, no warehouse, no drive," said Dan. Bill and Sandra grunted and slowly followed him to the warehouse. Bill turned the handle to find the door was locked." Well, its locked. Lets go-" Bill stopped as he saw Dan pull out a screwdriver and jab it into the lock. He twisted for a couple of seconds then the door popped open." You were saying Bill?" The three slowly walked in. At first all they could see was pure darkness except for the light beams from the windows above. Then Dan took out his camera and turned the light on. " Well, lets start. Ok Sandra, you go look in the back with Bill, I'm going to look and see if theirs a basement in this place. Remember, the creepier, the more likely haunted it is." And with that the group parted, with Bill and Sandra rolling their eyes." Well, might as well look around this place." said Bill. And he and Deanna walked off into the warehouse. Meanwhile, Dan skimmed around the walls until he found a two gate door. He used his screwdriver on the lock and found opened it." Well there you are," he says as he flashes the light down into the darkness below. He slowly walks down the steps, but, a couple of stairs down he stops. Along the walls are carvings of some kind." Weird," he said as he continued his journey down," can ghosts physically do that?" As he contemplated on that he suddenly slips on something and falls, losing his grip on the camera in his hand and plumetting into darkness. As he finally hit grund he let out a "SON OF A BITCH!" He slowly rose up, his entire body aching and... covered in something. He crouched down and dipped his fingers into the liquid substance on the floor. He held it up to his nose and sniffed it, though, he couldn't tell what it was that he was now covered in. He looked to see any light coming from his camera, none was visible." Damn, must be broke." said Dan. He turned and walked into the corridor at the end of the stairs when he walked straight into a door." Damn it!" he yelled as he rubbed his now throbbing nose. He stood and grabbed for the handle of the door and found it easily pulled open. He walked into the basement, now skimming his feet along the floor to make sure he didn't fall. His foot hit a snag or something and he lifted his leg over it. He skimmed some more and found another snag, then another, then another, until his head skims along a string of some sort. He grabs the string and looks up to see that it was in fact a light switch." Oh thank g-" his voice faltered as he lowered his gaze to the room. Blood, one word but the most descriptive one to depict what he saw. Blood spread across the walls. Some in a splashed against pattern others in... hand prints. Pictures hung from the walls with pictures of hundreds, maybe thousands of children. Some of them live, riding a bike, some showing them crying with blood covering them, and others.... just lifeless corpses. Dan slowly steps back, not able to comprehend the gore that lied in front of him. As he does his foot hits another snag. He looks back to see what it was.... he vomits, while also letting out a gut wrenching cry. He stood there, puking and crying at what he saw. Behind him lay the mutilated body of a little girl. As th tears start o unblock his vision he can see more, poor children, some missing limbs, some with eyes gouged out, some even with the face of panic that they once had left on their face. Dan slowly trembles as he remembers something. He looks down at his hands and his back. Both, blood wrenched. He rips off his shirt and wipes his hands on it, then wads it up and throws it in the corner. He lets out wail after wail as he sees the poor children. He slowly and carefully steps over their bodies, trying not to cause them anymore distress. He stops and wipes his eyes. He is halfway to the door when he hears foot steps. He wipes off one last tear and listens as the foot steps get closer." B-bill!," he yells," Sandra... is.. is that you? Just... just don't come down here okay?" No response, the foot steps continue to get closer." Bill! Sandra! Don't... just go away!" he yells. Yet still the foot steps get closer." Get away! Just... just fucking go!" he says, tears streaming down his eyes. He covers his eyes." I... I can't look... its.. so horrible."he whispers. Suddenly, the foot steps stop. Dan wipes his nose." Guys just g-" A knife seemingly comes out from nowhere and jabs Dan in the neck. He tries to wail out but a hand covers his mouth. As he slowly dies, all he sees is the face of his killer in front of him, White skin, black eyes that bore into your soul, and a god awful smile." Shhh," said the killer," its okay my friend, its nappy time, close your eyes and go to sleep." As Dan falls to the floor his lasts thought is of how devilishly and horrifying that... thing said those final words "go to sleep". Mean while, up top Bill and Sandra spend their time lounging on the many left over grates and merely tap on the wood." Man, how long has Dan been gone. I just wanna get the hell out of this place." said Bill." Don't worry. Let him play with his little camera and let him see this is all bullshit. Then later we can all talk on the subject of how much of a dumb ass he is, agreed?" said Sandra. Bill can't help but grin and nods. So they spend time talking and randomly switching grates. Soon though, it seems like Dan is never coming back." Bill, how long has it been?" said Sandra." Bill looks at his watch. " An... an hour! What the hell Dan!" he yells into the expanse of warehouse." Thats it, I'm sick of this. I am going to go look for him. You comin' Sandra?" he asks. Sandra shakes her head and says," Nah, I know Dan. He always plays jokes like this on people. You go, and I bet you he's ready to scary the shit out of you." But Bill doesn't care. He just wants to get the hell out of here. So Sandra just sits there and occupies her time by humming, or picking under her nails.... you know miscellaneous crap like that. So after a couple minutes or so she's humming to a tune she was listening to the other day when she sees a figure cross behind a crate." Dan, over here!" She yells. The figure doesn't appear." Hey Dan!" she yells once again. Still no response. Sandra grunted and got up. " Dan, if this is a joke where you pop out at me then you can kiss your ass good bye." she says. She walks for a while until she arrives at what she thinks is the middle of the warehouse." Dan, where are you?" she asks to the nothingness in front of her. She looks through the area until she sees a figure standing in the shadow of a huge grate." Dan, there you are. Come on lets go find Bill and get out of here," she says. The figure stands there, motionless." Come on Dan, there’s no such things as ghosts, I don't even no why we came here." The figure slowly comes forward." I believe you," he says, but.. not in Dan's voice. As he emerges and sees the killer's face she steps back in terror." Oh my god," she says." I do believe you," the figure continues," There are no ghosts, those are fake terrors, imaginary, thought up by those who mistake them for real terrors. Now think of real terrors, like me. You can see me, touch me, hear the words I speak now. And now, I will unleash some terror on you." The figure slowly pulls out ak nife. Sandra turns and runs but is tackled by the killer. He pulls the knife and lunges it down ward. Bill is at the front of the warehouse, looking for the basement Dan was talking about, when he hears a loud shriek come from far behind him." Sandra!" he yells and runs back to her. When he arrives he sees her, sprawled on the ground. Extruding from her back is a knife, embedded in it the color red from what could only be hundreds of kills. Bill slowly walks over to her, then falls to her side." Oh Sandra," he says as tears start to stream down his face." You know," said a voice from behind him," the other one is dead too." Bill looks back and sees a... well, he doesn't know what the hell it is. Some demented person is his best guess." Oh, don't worry. You'll soon be with them." Bill turns and pulls the knife from Sandra." You .. did this. You bastard, I'LL KILL YOU!" He yells out as he rushes the man. The man ducks as he swipes at him, grabs his hand twists it until a sharp cracking sound eliminates from it. Bill lets out a wail of pain and and drops the knife. The man elbows him in the stomach and throws him to the ground as he retrieves the knife." My poor diluted minded friend. Can't you see, you should be happy. I'm ending all the suffering the world might bring you." Bill jolts up in an attempt to tackle him, but he just slashes his arm and knocks Bill back to the ground." Away from those who deceive you, who.. think that just because you have a different look...and mind set than others then you should be locked up." Bill springs up at him as he kicjks him down, laying his foot on Bill's chest." All the people who think, oh your face is different, and you have these so called "torturous fantasies" then you should be put in the psycho place!" Bill kicks the man in the nuts, and it return he lands a fair kick in Bill's face." No, I'll never be locked away, never imprisoned. I'll live my life out here, fulfilling my "fantasies" of sorts." He leans down and stabs the knife into Bill's heart." Now," says the killer, losing his angry tone and turning it into one of pure frightening agony. "Go to sleep." Category:Cringe